


Darkness

by sKarEd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку, не прошедшую в последний кинк</p><p>Джон/Шерлок.<br/>Из-за последствий травмы, Джон теряет зрение.<br/>Шерлок чувствует себя виноватым. Но при этом не теряет свой дух "экспериментатора". В один из вечеров, он завязывает себя глаза, чтобы понять, как теперь себя чувствует Джон.<br/>Если автор решится на постельную сцену - акцент на ощущения, запахи, слух.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Аудиально к исполнению сподвигло это  
> Florence+The Machine  
> So I stayed in the darkness with you...  
> Видео-иллюстрация от MadMoro  
> http://youtu.be/g5g4UQ3sqng

\- Шерлок! Да постой же ты!  
Джон тяжело дышит и думает о том, что его военная подготовка никуда не годится, потому что угнаться за длинноногим сыщиком с каждым разом все сложнее, а списывать все на возраст ему еще рано. Увлекшись самокопанием и сосредоточившись на спине бегущего впереди детектива, доктор как-то упускает момент удара по собственной голове и даже успевает удивиться виду надвигающегося на него асфальта. Тот теркой проходится по подставленным ладоням и плещет в лицо холодом лужи, прежде чем доктора окутывает благословенная тьма.   
***  
Доктор слышит отдаленные крики «Джон! Джон!», почему-то – визгливый смех Джима, и вкрадчивый шепот Майкрофта, они все сплетаются в какую-то психоделическую какофонию и доктор очень, очень желает проснуться. Но вокруг по-прежнему темно.

Шерлок привычно вытягивает длинные ноги, удобнее устраиваясь на жестком больничном стуле. Ему надоело приходить сюда каждый день, «Неразумная трата времени» - поясняет он инспектору, поэтому теперь он здесь просто живет. Спит когда придется, на жесткой скамейке, притащенной из приемного покоя, немногим чаще ест в местной столовой, обрекая себя на общение с Молли и Андерсоном, - хотя те, кажется и вовсе перестали его донимать – и терпеливо ждет.  
И взгляд карих глаз для него теперь – величайшая ценность, хотя в этом он не признается никогда и никому – даже себе. Поэтому когда Джон первый раз приходит в себя, глубокой ночью, Шерлок бросает все дела и спешит к кровати.  
\- Джон?  
Реакции нет. Тот даже не поворачивает в его сторону головы, продолжая бездумно смотреть в потолок. Шерлок задумывается. «Повреждения затылочной доли головного мозга… последствия могут быть… разными».- Всплывают в его мозгу слова парамедика, забиравшего Джона с улицы. Сыщик аккуратно проводит ладонью перед глазами доктора, вздыхает, понимая, что доктор действительно ослеп.   
Когда сыщик аккуратно касается руки Джона, тот вздрагивает так, что чуть не вырывает из рук капельницы, нервно дергает головой.  
\- Шерлок? – голос сорван, но доктор Ватсон держит себя в руках, пытаясь не показать страха, - Шерлок, ты меня напугал. Вечно подкрадываешься, как кот… Чего ты молчишь?  
Прохладные пальцы доктора крепче сжимаются на кисти Шерлока, тому уже почти больно, но он терпит, потому что это неважно.  
\- Почему ты молчишь? Не можешь говорить? Где мы, Шерлок? – доктор пытается успокоить себя этим потоком вопросов, отвлечься от того, что подсказывают оставшиеся органы чувств. Они сообщают ему о том, что он укрыт теплым, но слегка колючим больничным одеялом, истыкан иглами как еж и, судя по запахам, находится в самой что ни на есть обычной больнице, - скорее всего, даже в родном Бартсе.  
\- Почему я тебя не слышу? Я… оглох, да?   
По тому, как судорожно сжимаются пальцы Шерлока, Джон понимает, что это правда. Доктору очень хочется запаниковать, но он из последних сил держится, пытается пошутить, растирая сонные глаза:  
\- Ты еще скажи мне, что я ослеп… - и смотрит на свою руку. Точнее, на место, где она, чисто теоретически должна находиться. Чернота. – Твою мать, - подводит итог Джон, плюхается обратно на подушку, - Кошмарный сон. Это все – кошмарный сон. Я встану с утра и пойду готовить овсянку… - Джон поуютнее устраивается на горе подушек и немедленно засыпает. Шерлок всю ночь проводит, разглядывая лицо спящего доктора.   
***  
Утром солнце светит так, что греет даже сквозь стекло окна в больничной палате, и проснувшийся Джон даже пытается улыбнуться, хотя ощущение тепла на его лице в сочетании с абсолютной чернотой и тишиной может только подтвердить, что он действительно ослеп. И оглох. Ему очень хочется рвать и метать, но делать это в больничной палате, по меньшей мере, неразумно, поэтому он просто терзает пальцами ни в чем не повинное одеяло. Вернувшийся Шерлок отбирает у него одеяло, пожимает пальцы и вновь куда-то уносится. За те несколько часов пока его нет, Джон успевает умыться и позавтракать с помощью медсестер (есть с ложечки до жути унизительно, хорошо, что Шерлок не увидел, как он извозился, пытаясь зачерпнуть еду сам)и изучить на ощупь все доступные окрестности: шерстяное одеяло в мягком накрахмаленном пододеяльнике, прохладные металлические поручни, пластиковые трубки от капельниц. Теперь он сидит и повторяет про себя главу из медучебника про строение мозга и различные типы повреждений. Тешит себя надеждой, что повреждения временные и зрение и слух удастся восстановить прежде, чем Шерлок выгонит его на улицу… Хотя даже повышенной пенсии по инвалидности не хватит, чтобы снять в Лондоне что-то хоть мало-мальски приличное одному.  
За этими невеселыми раздумьями его и застает Шерлок. Детектив врывается в палату, принося с собой запах хрусткого морозца и почему-то соли. Он сразу подходит к Джону, торопливо касается его рук ледяными кончиками пальцев, и Джон почти уже может представить, как сыщик привычно бормочет, излагая мысли по какому-то новому делу… и тут пальцы Джона ловят край тонкого шерстяного шарфа, выбившегося из-под расстегнутого пальто Шерлока. Доктор сосредоточенно тянет его на себя, прощупывает, наслаждаясь новизной ощущений. Шерлок замирает над ним в странном полупоклоне, наблюдая за тем, как Джон сосредоточенно хмурится, пытаясь извлечь как можно больше данных из этого куска ткани. Тогда детектив понимает, почему доктор всегда так внимательно следит за его работой. Сосредоточенные движения пальцев завораживают, как и малозаметные движения бровей, уголков губ. Джон раздувает ноздри, принюхиваясь к привычному мускусно-терпкому парфюму Шерлока и наконец отпускает шарф, откидываясь обратно на подушки.  
\- Был сегодня в Саутси? – шутит Джон. Шерлок удивленно оборачивается, согласно кивает, потом, спохватившись, легонько сжимает пальцы Джона. Тот невесело улыбается:  
\- От тебя пахнет морем.  
***  
Еще через несколько дней они возвращаются домой. Джон беспомощно цепляется за свою палку, сжимая пальцы до побелевших костяшек, будто бы это может помочь разогнать тьму перед глазами. Шерлок все еще рядом, подставляет плечо, поддерживает, разрешая Джону опираться на него, хотя тот изо всех сил пытается справиться сам, упрямо поджимая губы. Сейчас он даже немножко рад, что не видит, как миссис Хадсон нервно заламывает руки и начинает суетиться, помогая им двоим дойти до гостиной. Запах ее духов ужасающе приторен, и Джон торопливо утыкается носом в отворот знакомого пальто. Шерлок что-то говорит, и Джон чувствует вибрацию глубокого, бархатного голоса, прокатывающегося волной по грудной клетке под его носом.  
Оставшись один в своей комнате, Джон наконец срывается. Здесь не очень-то развернешься – удается только, пребольно отбив бедро об тумбочку, повыкидывать вещи из шкафа и разметать по полу постельные принадлежности. Не раздеваясь, Джон падает на кровать и задумчиво ощупывает рукоятку своего верного «Зиг Зауэра». Металл быстро теплеет под пальцами, и Джон скользит по нему самыми подушечками пальцев. Кровать прогибается, его ладонь накрывают чужие пальцы, выворачивая пистолет из рук, и доктор отчего-то виновато опускает голову, прижимаясь спиной к груди Шерлока. Тот снова что-то говорит, и Джон, не удержавшись, протягивает руку, касаясь его горла. Шерлок на секунду замирает, позволяя доктору провести пальцами по кадыку, нащупать яремную вену и слегка погладить между ключиц. Потом снова повторяет одно и то же слово, и Джон аккуратно касается тонкой светлой кожи, чтобы, наконец, узнать, каково же его имя на ощупь.

 

Джон уже неделю дома. Ходит по квартире как тень, медленно, аккуратно, иногда касаясь кончиками пальцев стены или косяка. Пытается привыкнуть. У него не очень-то выходит, но получается явно лучше, чем у Шерлока, который, кажется, уже настолько привык к своему спутнику, что осознание его недееспособности причиняет детективу почти физическую боль. «Жесткий диск» никак не желает форматироваться, и в груди ворочается какое-то непонятное, тянущее чувство. Шерлок долго ищет в позабытой части лексикона нужное слово и наконец, находит его. Вина. Он чувствует вину. Ведь если б Джон… Осознание не приносит облечения и Шерлок старается не смотреть на кресло, в котором так привычно разместился доктор Ватсон. Правда, теперь он не читает газет и не следит за перемещениями детектива по квартире, а просто молча сидит, закрыв глаза, и поглаживая трость. Иногда наклоняет голову, будто пытаясь что-то услышать, и распахивает глаза, вглядываясь в окружающую тьму.   
Шерлок не любит прикосновений. Но в данном случае, это единственный способ обратиться к Джону, доказать ему, что он все еще нужен. И высокофукциональный социопат касается руки доктора. Проводит кончиками пальцев, раскрывает его ладонь, гладит теплые мозолистые пальцы, пожимает запястье, словно прощупывая пульс, касается нежной кожи на обратной стороне руки. Джон молчит, просто уверенно накрывает длинную кисть Шерлока второй ладонью. Они оба замирают на несколько секунд. Джон вздыхает и идет на кухню. Шерлоку становится совсем немножко стыдно за гору немытой посуды в раковине, но доктор не жалуется, просто включает воду и ждет, пока она смешается в раковине до приемлемой температуры. Чуть неловко тянет за край верхней тарелки и та с грохотом падает на пол, разлетаясь веером осколков. У Джона опускаются руки и дрожат уголки губ. Он не может упасть на колени и разрыдаться, он же был на войне, так почему же предательски покалывает в уголках глаз и собирается хлюпать в носу? Шерлок подхватывает полотенце и вытирает Джону руки. Наступая на осколки, идет к раковине и протягивает ему мокрую чашку, вытаскивая всю стопку посуды на край стола. Джон нащупывает край раковины, краны и принимается привычно полоскать чашку в воде, заодно запоминая выпуклый узор из геральдических лилий на ощупь. Его чашка гладкая, но на внутренней стороне есть крошечная щербинка – пить чай под канонадой чревато для любой эмали, будь то зубная или посудная. Шерлок с полотенцем ждет, пока Джон закончит и привычно барабанит пальцами по краю мойки.   
Джон улыбается:  
-Ты знаешь, что только что отстучал два раза подряд слово «fuck»? – Джон знает, что Шерлок не умеет краснеть, а отповеди доктор все равно не услышит, поэтому он немногое потерял. В отместку сыщик брызгает на Джона мыльной водой, но тот только фыркает и отряхивается.   
***  
Шерлоку сложно отвыкнуть посылать Джона за телефоном, но ему приходится смириться. Как и с тем, что все эксперименты и реактивы приходится оставлять в лаборатории Бартса. Джон не жалуется, просто редко покидает свое кресло, а Шерлоку, чтобы выяснить причины такого поведения, приходится как-то однажды вечером провести эксперимент. Он дожидается времени, когда Джон уходит спать и решительно завязывает себе глаза куском черной ткани.  
Сначала с непривычки начинает шатать и очень хочется схватиться за что-нибудь, но пока удается только больно треснуться коленом о журнальный столик, так что спинка кресла оказывается рядом очень кстати. Шерлок успокаивает внезапно участившееся дыхание и идет на кухню. Там эксперимент заканчивается почти сразу – подозрительный звон и шипение со стороны стола вынуждают сорвать с глаз уже ненавистную повязку и восстановить подобие порядка. Детектив привычно падает на диван спиной вперед и пытается думать. Под закрытыми веками плавают цветные пятна, Шерлок думает о том, как же страшно – не видеть вовсе. А еще ему впервые в жизни жаль – что он бессилен, и все его знания – ничто перед простым ударом по голове.   
***  
\- Прекрати мучать скрипку, - заявляет доктор, появляясь в дверях гостиной, - И здравствуйте, Майкрофт. Нет, я не слышу, у меня просто зубы ноют от твоего пиления.  
\- Травма определенно пошла вам на пользу, доктор Ватсон – бормочет Майкрофт, и Шерлок внезапно готов разбить инструмент об голову брата прямо сейчас. Старший Холмс недовольно морщится и вытаскивает из портфеля стопку распечаток.  
\- Ты, конечно, не озаботился тем, чтобы выяснить у врачей, что не так с нашим дорогим доктором, - Шерлок виновато опускает голову. – Я так до конца и не понял причину двусторонней потери слуха – пережатие слухового нерва кусочком кости черепа или сгустком крови возможно с одной стороны… Но вторая... возможно, перенос «слуховой галлюцинации». Это возможно излечить, я найму лучших врачей…  
Шерлок не слушает дальше, он падает на колени перед Джоном, гладит его по седеющим вискам, чуть торчащим ушам и крепко сжимает запястья. Джон растерянно касается его щеки, стирая горячую влагу и тревожно спрашивает, что произошло…

В первые же полчаса, как Джон оказывается дома, вернувшись из клиники, Шерлок выпихивает его на улицу за покупками, бормоча что-то о том, что ему просто жизненно необходимо прибраться. Джон выходит на улицу и замирает в растерянности. Громко. Слишком громко. Первые десять минут среди этой какофонии у Джона уходят на то, чтобы успокоиться и попытаться сориентировать себя по хотя бы по сторонам света. Потом приступ паники проходит, и ноги привычно несут доктора в ближайший «Tesco». У Джона теперь новая трость, она длиннее и удобней старой, и по дороге доктор вспоминает все виденные фильмы про слепых, пытается перехватить непривычную рукоять поудобнее, чтобы не затекла всегда напряженная кисть. Прохожие ужасно отвлекают: сначала Джона очень тянет шарахнуться в сторону от каждой громогласной тени, а стайка восторженно щебечущих школьниц вынуждает его прижаться спиной к стене дома, пока они проходят мимо. По дороге в магазин Джон несколько раз задевает прохожих тростью по ногам, и сбивчиво извиняется, но на обратном пути соизмеряет амплитуду размаха и идет уже почти свободно, с ужасом понимая, что начинает к этому привыкать.  
***  
Еще через две недели Джон уже учится читать шрифт Брайля. Теперь, когда он слышит, становится гораздо проще. Шерлок дарит ему новый телефон (будь прокляты сенсорные экраны) и гарнитуру. И смеется, когда говорит, что ему придется теперь отучаться писать смски. Точнее, не так: детектив изгибает уголки губ в привычной улыбке, и говорит чуть быстрее, чем обычно – но Джон уже научился ощущать – и понимает, что Шерлок смеется. Он привычно уходит на рассвете, и как обычно, звонит в шесть утра, чтобы сообщить о новом, совершенно потрясающем открытии. Джон учится спать с гарнитурой на ухе и согласно мычать в нужные моменты, по-прежнему не просыпаясь. Когда Шерлоку становится скучно, он не стреляет в стену, а полночи маньячно тыкает иглой в лист плотной бумаги, чтобы Джон за завтраком нашел альбомный лист и час водил по нему пальцами, читая очередное послание из серии «все люди - идиоты». В конце записи привычные   
. .   
. ..   
. . .   
Шрифта Брайля оказывается недостаточно: Шерлок притаскивает из библиотеки толстенный том по нейрохирургии лохматого года, который написан азбукой Муна. Проклиная «старую добрую Англию и ее патриотов» Джон с Шерлоком принимаются и за нее. Чихая от пыли, возят пальцами по хрупким страницам, пока Шерлок сверяет буквы с таблицей и шепчет на ухо Джону о том, где бы можно было бы применить новый шифр. Однако шрифт оказывается довольно удобным и Джон вечером разбирает данные, чертя схемы на всем, что под руку попадется. Валяющийся на диване детектив, вздыхает, потом напоминает Джону о наличии в его телефоне диктофона, некоторое время дремлет под бубнеж, а потом ехидно интересуется у доктора, станет ли тот донимать своими новыми знаниями хирургов во время следующей операции. За это в него прилетает подушка с британским флагом, выхваченная Джоном из-под спины. Зашедший на огонек Майкрофт тоже получает по лбу мягким предметом интерьера и некоторое время стоит, недоуменно хлопая глазами, пока Шерлок приносит подушку из коридора и возвращает ее Джону.   
***  
Джон просит Шерлока рассказывать ему обо всех делах, которые он расследует, просто, чтобы в квартире не было тихо. Сначала детективу скучно: повторять в черт-знает-какой раз одно и то же - он мечется по комнате, заставляя Джона напрягаться, следя за перемещающимся источником звука. Доктор смелеет, задает вопросы, пытаясь понять, а Шерлоку приходится нелегко:  
\- Ну смотри, это же так просто..   
И неуместное слово заставляет морщиться и вздрагивать их обоих.  
Еще через некоторое время Шерлок начинает ходить с доктором на прогулки. Перед первой чуть не случается конфуз: доктор пачкает брюки соусом и не замечает этого. Шерлок вздыхает так, что слышно, наверное, даже у миссис Хадсон и прямолинейно сообщает Джону про «испачканные штаны». Доктор смущенно алеет кончиками ушей и уносится переодеваться, чуть не упав на лестнице. Кстати, вниз переезжать он категорически отказывается – потому что это в очередной раз лишает его надежды. Перед тем, как они выходят на улицу, Шерлоку приходится оглядывать его с ног до головы, следя, нет ли где пятен, не выбилась ли из брюк рубашка, и не сбился ли шарф. Рослому сыщику приходится соизмерять шаги, идти чуть позади Джона, не касаясь его, но находясь всегда рядом, потому что в первые же пять минут Джон три раза спотыкается, два раза поскальзывается и один раз чуть не натыкается на дерево. Шерлок интересуется, как же доктор сумел добраться до магазина без последствий. Джон пожимает плечами и отвечает, что дорога короткая, да и знакомая – всего одну улицу перейти, а там светофор пищит. В парке дурацкая лестница, на ней широкие ступени – на два шага вместо одного, и Джону приходится идти еще осторожней, и Шерлоку почти физически больно от такой медлительности. Домой они возвращаются одинаково взмыленные – Джону тяжело фильтровать такое множество информации, а Шерлоку тяжело сдерживать себя – если он начинает тараторить без умолку – он ускоряет шаг, а идти медленно и в основном молчать - такая ску-ука.

 

***  
Через некоторое время Джон перестает пользоваться одеколоном. Теперь его раздражают все искусственные запахи – приходится сменить пенку для бритья вместе с мылом, шампунем и дезодорантом. Он начинает понимать ненависть Шерлока к приемам пищи в людных местах: еда пахнет перегретым маслом, от раздражающих ноздри ароматов черного перца и чеснока хочется чихать, а если уж приходится есть второпях... На запахи пищи удушливой волной накладываются ароматы духов и одеколонов, которые, мешаясь с запахом пота, оказывают просто таки взрывное влияние на и без того перегруженный непривычной информацией мозг Джона. Мечту об утренней благословенно безвкусной овсянке все же удаётся воплощать: приходится, конечно, долго возиться на кухне, вдумчиво нащупывая кастрюли и тщательно проверяя, не забыл ли в них что-нибудь весьма условно-съедобное непредсказуемый сосед.   
Шерлок по прежнему остается для Джона островком относительной надежности в этом мире запахов, звуков и ощущений: от него привычно пахнет свежестью, мускусом и совсем еле заметно… гвоздикой. Когда доктор интересуется у Шерлока, каким парфюмом от него пахнет, то получает ответ: «Никаким, Джон. Он отвлекает от вычленения необходимых запахов». Джон еще некоторое время размышляет, почему у Холмса так прекрасно развито обоняние. Как, впрочем, и остальные чувства. «Кроме чувства такта» - ехидно шипит голосок в голове, но немедленно затыкается, подавленный волевым усилием. Доктор мысленно приходит к выводу что «У этих невозможных Холмсов видимо в ДНК что-то перекосилось». Сидящий в кресле с ногами Шерлок усмехается, но Джон, конечно же, не может этого видеть.  
***  
Наутро Джон механически натягивает на себя привычно потрескивающий свитер, но сильные руки внезапно стягивают его обратно, его хлопают по рефлекторно сжимающимся пальцам, отбирая край свитера из рук.  
\- Что такое, Шерлок? – недовольно ворчит Джон, - мало тебе того, что я слепой, хочешь, чтобы я был еще и простывший?  
Знакомый голос успокаивает его:  
\- Ничего особенного, Джон. Просто я считаю, что тебе следует немного обновить… гардероб. Статическое электричество твоего, с позволения сказать, свитера уже создает помехи на моем мобильном. Это раздражает. Пойдем. Одень пока рубашку… - голос удаляется, а Джон так и остается стоять в комнате, недоуменно хлопая глазами. По магазинам? С Шерлоком? Боже, помоги нам…  
Ужас Джона только усиливается, когда спустившись вниз и выйдя на улицу он слышит знакомый вкрадчивый голос:  
\- Доброго утра, доктор Ватсон, - Джон судорожно дергает головой, но умудряется все-таки выдавить вежливое «Здравствуйте» в сторону источника звука.  
\- Успокойтесь, Джон. Я не собираюсь постоянно сопровождать вас во время вашей прогулки…  
Над самым ухом Джона раздается насмешливое:  
\- О, конечно же нет, дорогой брат. Ты собираешься сопровождать нашего дорого инспектора…  
Джон только вздыхает, и твердо обещает себе просто больше ничему не удивляться. 

Поездка до Севил Роу проходит на удивление спокойно. Джон с инспектором оба сидят слишком ровно и, похоже, пытаются заставить себя успокоиться, а Майкрофт с Шерлоком что-то на удивление мирно обсуждают. Джон прислушивается и обращает внимание на то, чем оказываются похожи и чем различаются голоса братьев.  
Шерлок, несмотря на возраст, говорит на тон ниже брата, скрадывая согласные, из которых мягким перекатом проявляются две: «r» и «f». Из гласных особого внимания удостаивается «e». Майкрофт говорит четче, слегка упирая на шипящие, но фамильное «урчание» слышно и здесь. Практически классическое RP, чуть сглаженное пришептыванием. Поставленная речь политика: каждое слово различимо, тон выверен и гладок. За речью Шерлока следить труднее: он всегда чуть торопится и паузы между словами почти неразличимы. Джон улыбается, вспоминая, как пару раз засыпал в гостиной под вдумчивое бормотание соседа по квартире.  
Братья переглядываются, и смотрят на своих спутников с одинаковой теплотой во взгляде, от которой у Лестрада начинает все чесаться, а Джону очень хочется чихнуть и наморщить нос.  
***  
Воздух пахнет мандаринами и хвоей, и все четверо одинаково щурятся, защищая глаза от летящих в лицо белых хлопьев.  
В магазине безлюдно, несмотря на канун Рождества, и Джон мысленно благодарит «британское правительство». А потом начинается ад.  
На Джона, привыкшего одеваться по принципу «что первым попалось под руку»(в армии с этим вообще не возникало проблем – под руку попадалась исключительно форма) начали мерить практически весь ассортимент. Не обращая внимания на рьяные протесты одеваемого, Шерлок все же заставляет его померить несколько пар (О, боги…) шелковых (Ты сдурел?) рубашек, которые, впрочем, тут же отвергает, остановившись на хлопке и тонкой шерсти. Джону почему-то становится до ужаса неловко, когда Шерлок сноровисто застегивает на нем рубашки, скользит ладонями по ткани, расправляя складки, поправляет воротничок и манжеты, и он пытается зачем-то убедить себя что это – только для быстроты. В споре насчет брюк неожиданно выигрывает Джон, отстаивая право носить джинсы. Потом доктор добрых пять минут проводит в примерочной просто так, поглаживая бархатистую поверхность вельветовой рубашки. Шерлок утверждает, что она бежевая, непонятно откуда возникший Майкрофт уточняет:  
\- Сливочная. И вам идет, доктор Ватсон.  
Однако, лучшим приобретением вечера, по мнению Джона, становится белоснежный   
(-Кремовый!  
\- Мне до лампочки, мистер Холмс, я же все равно не вижу! ) свитер плотной вязки. Натуральная шерсть, узор из переплетающихся кос и непередаваемое тепло.  
По выходу из магазина, Джон почему-то думает о том, а могло ли все это произойти, не будь он слеп и беспомощен. Почему-то очень хочется добавить «жалок», но доктор сдерживает себя. Сжимает руку Шерлока, бормочет:  
\- Подождите тут, - и возвращается в магазин. Просит продавца подобрать рубашку «для своего спутника». Прохладный, струящийся шелк, темно-синий, наверняка искрящийся на свету, как глаза Шерлока, когда он близок к разгадке. Он оттенит цвет глаз детектива и наверняка будет отлично смотреться… 

***  
Джон не любит спать. Он перестал испытывать удовольствие от ощущения подушки под щекой и теплого одеяла, наверное, еще с колледжа – тогда поспать удавалось редко. Если не подготовка к проверочным, то ночная попойка – не у них, так в соседней комнате. В Афганистане сон – первая драгоценность после воды и пищи. Однако как вода, охлаждающая горло на бегу, как и пища второпях, лишь бы успеть, сон приносил радость одним фактом своего наличия – куда там мыслям о комфорте. А теперь и вовсе плохо – раньше ночные путешествия в Кандагар просто давили на психику ощущением песка, пробирающегося в ноздри и скрипящего на зубах, грохотом выстрелов и сдавленными криками, то теперь они достают доктора Ватсона до печенок одним лишь фактом того, что он их видит: видит, и не желает просыпаться лишь для того, чтобы окунуться в черноту. Прошло уже довольно много времени, и мозгу Джона кажется надоело помнить визуальные образы предметов. Теперь они расплывчаты, слово скрыты мутным стеклом, и исчезают, стоит только попытаться сосредоточится. Зато вернулась хромота. Джон всегда спит вытянувшись во весь рост, стараясь не сгибать правую ногу в колене. Сегодня он, кажется, об этом забыл, и утро встречает его мучительной судорогой бедра. Джон ровно, глубоко дышит носом и пытается не шевелиться. Лежать неудобно и нет возможности дотянуться до булавки, приколотой к карману брюк. В коридоре раздается шорох, и Джон слышит легкие, уверенные шаги, приближающиеся к его кровати. В следующее мгновение сильные пальцы касаются бедра доктора, массируя и разминая его. Джон шипит от боли сквозь стиснутые зубы. Шерлок вполголоса ругается:  
\- Расслабь ногу, Джон. Не думай о ней. Боли нет, это все твое воображение. Не думай об этом, Джон, просто расслабь ногу!   
«Ему легко говорить,» - думается Джону, который изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не заорать и смаргивает выступившие слезы. Однако через несколько минут ногу все же отпускает, доктор облегченно вздыхает и слышит самодовольный голос Шерлока у самого уха:  
\- Ну вот видишь, мои руки победили твои маленькие глупые мозги. Вставай давай, Майкрофт прислал подарки, мне потребуется твоя моральная поддержка.  
«Подарки. Рождество. Черт. Я так ничего и не купил Гарри. Даже не позвонил.» При мысли о том, что подарки придется дарить еще и Майкрофту, у Джона болит голова.   
Елки у них, конечно же, не было, даже традиционные носки пришлось развешивать миссис Хадсон. Зловредная домохозяйка еще и напекла имбирного печенья. «В виде человечков,» - с наигранным отвращением поясняет Шерлок, судя по звукам, отгрызающий голову очередному кулинарному шедевру. Джон нащупывает край тарелки, немедленно вляпывается пальцами в глазурь и присоединяется к трапезе. Со стороны коридора слышится подозрительный скрежет и шорох, прерванный странным звуком.   
\- Шерлок, мне показалось, или я только что слышал скулеж?  
\- Нет. Эта чертова животина уже стащила кусок печенья и красочно стошнила на ковер. Я счел за лучшее выставить его в коридор.   
Доктор на секунду опешил, потом встал и направился к двери. Собака в их доме, кто бы мог подумать… Стоит Джону открыть дверь, как источник скулежа радостно тявкает и счастливо булькнув, вцепляется в его тапочек где-то в районе большого пальца. Джон наклоняется. Нащупывает шелковистую шерсть, большие уши лопухами и мокрый холодный нос. Нос дружелюбно тыкается ему в ладонь. Доктор сгребает щенка в охапку и возвращается в комнату.   
\- Откуда он, Шерлок? – Джон буквально ощущает, как тот раздраженно пожимает плечами в ответ.  
\- От Майкрофта, конечно. Мой полоумный старший брат наивно полагает, что я разрешу этому слюнявому, все грызущему и посыпающему ковер перхотью комку шерсти остаться в доме… тут, кстати, тебе письмо. Джон тянется к столу, нацепляет наушники и открывает письмо.   
«Дорогой доктор Ватсон,  
Я считаю, что собака будет в вашем положении крайне полезна. Прочитав медицинское заключение, я пришел к выводу, что общение с этим животным будет хорошо как для вас, так и для моего брата. Если он начнет возражать, напомните ему про того чудесного кролика, с которым он так любил возиться в детстве.  
P.S. Щенка зовут Гладстоун.  
P.P.S. Попросите Шерлока распечатать купон на обучение собаки в центре помощи слепым.  
P.P.P.S. Нет, подарков не нужно. Вы и так оказываете мне неоценимую услугу, неотлучно находясь при Шерлоке».  
Джон некоторое время размышляет над последним примечанием, потом представляет себе Шерлока, тискающего кролика, и совершенно неприлично хихикает. С дивана доносится страдальческий вздох.  
\- Только мой братец мог назвать щенка таким идиотским именем.  
\- Предложи другое? – отзывается Джон, отбирая у щенка край брючины.  
\- Хммм… Аполлинарий? - Доктора складывает пополам от смеха. Все же, тяга этой семейки к странным именам неистребима. Еще через некоторое время они сходятся на «Цезаре», причем в устах Шерлока эта кличка подозрительно смахивает на «Цезий».   
***  
Джон все-таки тем вечером добирается до Гарри. Сестра повисает на нем, болтая ногами и безостановочно всхлипывая. Она гладит его лицо прохладными ладонями, целует в лоб и говорит какие-то абсолютно неважные сейчас слова. От нее пахнет джином, медом и сандалом, и это так невыносимо привычно, что Джону становится неловко. Шерлок стоически возвышается за ним, и доктора рвет на части от невозможности донести до Гарри мысль, что у него все хорошо, у него же есть Шерлок. И Майкрофт. И Цезарь, пугающий птиц и смешно, до хрипоты, лающий на снеговиков.   
Потом они пьют чай в маленькой захламленной квартирке, Цезарь катает по полу пустые бутылки, а потом смешно спит на коленях у Шерлока, разметав длинные лапы и уши. Джон в лицах рассказывает Гарри про неудавшиеся уроки дедукции, а пригревшийся и надышавшийся винных паров Шерлок невпопад бурчит из своего угла дивана что-то нелицеприятное про всех участников пантомимы.  
***  
Нет, все заканчивается совсем не так как должно было бы: врачи так и не могут ничего поделать со слепотой Джона, только вздыхают и удивляются тому, что слепоте не сопутствуют афазия и прочие привычные симптомы. Через полгода сдается и Майкрофт.  
Доктор немного ненавидит себя и весь окружающий мир, но все-таки продолжает вести записи в блоге, описывая дела своего неугомонного соседа. Они оба плюются ядом на то, что во время прогулок с собакой выглядят как семейная парочка, но скоро смиряются даже с ежевечерними приветствиями миссис Тернер. Во время прогулок Шерлок делится с Джоном новостями, получая свою точно отмеренную дозу «превосходно!» и «удивительно!», доктор снисходительно перечисляет ошибки в умозаключениях Шерлока, касающихся медицинской сферы и оба остаются довольными и немного злыми – именно тот настрой, что требуется им для того, чтобы эффективно работать. Дома Джон садится за ноутбук, набирать очередной рассказ, а Шерлок падает на диван, и принимается донимать Лестрада смс. Доктору многое приходится додумывать, ведь Шерлок рассказывает только то, что кажется ему важным, но этого рассказы не становятся хуже, они только приобретают налет нереальности, который так важен для хорошего художественного произведения...


End file.
